


after dark

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Bedsharing, M/M, No Sex, i was listening to sad music when i wrote this, sorry it's just because uhhh "bedsharing" and! i don't want people to get the wrong idea!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: If only he'd been fast enough, he could have taken his place. If only it was him instead.If only. If only.





	after dark

The night before they leave to find the Grail, they stay with each other.

He walks in to find Galahad lying on his side, facing away. When he turns his eyes are red, face blotchy from crying Percival wasn't there to hear. Yet he raises his hand to wipe away the half-dried tears on his face and he's smiling - a lie. When he speaks, he speaks with lies, too.

"I'm alright," he says. "Just... uncertain."

Percival sits next to him and the bed creaks beneath his weight. "Uncertain of what?"

"Tomorrow. I can't put my finger as to why-"

(There are so many reasons, Percival thinks. Because they are all placing you on a pedestal, and God forbid if you get knocked down they will leave you in the wake of the disaster to pick up the broken pieces. Because your father Lancelot will be with us, and he grows more distant with each passing day. Because they all hold you to perfect and placed a crown on you, but it is a burden and weighs heavy on your head.)

"-and I can't fall asleep." Galahad sighs softly. His spectacles gleam in the darkness of the room, and the absence of light by candle or sun casts blue-black shadows that stretch across his face. He kicks off the covers and moves so that he is seated next to Percival. For a moment, Galahad fumbles around till Percival's finger's lace with his. They are silent now - they know the reasons why Galahad says he is uncertain, know that there are words for the reason they hold hands. But they don't speak - there aren't any words needed.

"I'll stay with you, then." Percival lifts up the thin blankets and the two bump around in the dark as they crawl under. He pulls Galahad close to him once he removes his glasses. He notices how loud their heartbeats really are in the silence, and wraps his arms around the other. Goosebumps crawl across his flesh, so he presses closer for warmth. He doesn't close his eyes, though - it's not as if he's going to spend the night here. 

Galahad's breathing begins to slow down, and the little tosses and turns he make begin to come to a halt. For a moment, Percival thinks Galahad has fallen asleep without him, so he sits up to take his leave.

A hand tugs a little at his sleeve.

"Please don't go yet," Galahad asks. His words are slurred and pleading. "I don't want you to leave when I fall asleep."

Percival lies down once more and they shift a little. Galahad is the one to wrap his arms around him this time, resting his head against the curve between Percival's shoulder and neck. He presses close and wishes that they didn't have to be anywhere else but here.

"I won't."

* * *

 

Percival sleeps alone that night.

He still feels as though he might weep, but he has already cried enough earlier. He thinks about everyone's eyes pressed on him as he broke into garbled sobs, choking out pleads for Galahad to come back. They said nothing, but he could tell they were thinking about how he wasn't supposed to cry then.

Percival pulls the blanket over his head, burying his face into his pillow. His throat is scratchy from his screaming pleads for Galahad to return, and his eyes sting. He closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

(Maybe it's all just a dream. If it is, then he wants nothing more than to wake up.)

He made a promise not to leave Galahad that night. And he didn't. 

If only Galahad had been able to do the same...

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i'd write angst between these two but okay
> 
> hope you enjoyed! take care~


End file.
